


Pants Fic II

by Emotionallyunstabl



Series: Pants Fic(s) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dubious Content, Other, Please Kill Me, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionallyunstabl/pseuds/Emotionallyunstabl
Summary: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH





	Pants Fic II

I woke up with a headache, and a fuzzy memory. I was so tired last night, I barely remembered what I did. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and made to move, when I realised something was wrong. 

I had worn my pants to bed. 

A blush crept up my neck as the pants became tighter. The blush worsened when I realised why. I tried to calm myself down, taking deep breaths. Morning wood, that was all, it had nothing to do with the pants.

Nothing at all.

I bit my lip and tried to slide the pants off but they were too tight. I fiddled for a moment with the button of my fly to try and get it open as the pants got tighter. I let out a breath as it popped open and I unzipped the zipper.

Strangely, my pants kept getting tighter.

I couldn’t pull them off, my dick was throbbing in pain from arousal- NO! I squeezed my eyes shut. This is morning wood, I am not aroused. I told myself.

I kept pulling and the pants kept tightening. I gave up, panting and clutching at my thighs. Fine, I guess I’ll get rid of it in the pants. 

I pulled the waistband of my underwear (which strangely weren’t tightening) and pulled my dick out. I ran my hand up and down the shaft, lathering it in pre come. I was about to start jerking off, when something stopped me.

It wasn’t me, but it was more something inside of me.

 

Not like that you perv.

 

It was as if another force stopped me, and moved my head to stare at the other side of my room. My eyes widened, my other pants were there, seemingly watching me. I swallowed thickly as something exchanged between us. Many times had I been in the same position with those pants.

As if reminding me they were there, my new pants tightened quicker.

Ignoring them, I slid out of bed, dick still hanging out. I walked over to my hole-y pants and picked them up, suddenly guilty.

And aroused.

The tightening of my currents pants seemed to cut off blood circulation, and my dick throbbed harder. Needy for friction, I rubbed against the pants, desperate for closeness. 

I stumbled backwards, falling back into my bed, my dick searching for the hole. I find it and moan in pleasure, the feeling of the fabric so rough, and yet so good. The other pants continued to tighten, perhaps in jealousy. With the fly still undone, the ass tightened; the seam creeping into my asshole.

“P-p-pants!” I cried out, as the pants dug deeper, and the thrusting became quicker.With one final scream, I came, melting back to my bed. 

After a few moments of catching my breath, I looked down at my two fabricated lovers.

And I somehow went whiter than I already am.

In the heat of the moment, I hadn’t noticed how rough I was being on my old pants. The rip and gotten bigger, and further beyond repair.

“No.” I whispered, snatching up my pants. I turn them over and look them up and down. “No no no no no, pants, hang on-“ 

What I thought I was going to do, I don’t know. The pants were beyond repair, and destined for the trash. 

“PANTS!” I cried out. This was my fault, all my fault. I caused the initial injury, and I caused his final death. The small part of me that thought we could somehow repair them has depleted into nothingness.

My new pants were silent, still, as if mocking me. A sob was wrenched from my throat as I failed to kick them off. I clutched the hole-filled, cum-stained pants to my chest and cried.

I tried to pull the new pants off, but they still wouldn’t budge. My sadness was turning into frustration, then into anger. I screamed and pulled, tearing the new pants clean in two.

I sat there, on my bed, panting. Surrounded by destroyed pants, I broke down in a fresh wave of tears.

 

The next day, my mum bought me a new pair of pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fuckers I did this shit for you


End file.
